heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Necrosha: The Gathering Vol 1 1
(story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Production1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = | Speaker = | Solicit = Selene's Inner Circle stand revealed... Wither, Mortis, Senyaka, Eli Bard and Blink. But what led Selene to gather some of the deadliest mutants in the world? Why would one of the X-Men's students join her? Who is Mortis? How is Blink alive? The stories of the Black Queen's death dealers are told in this anthology one-shot by some of today’s hottest artists! | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor1_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Colourist1_1 = L. Molinar | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle1 = Wither | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor2_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor2_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer2_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer2_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Colourist2_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle2 = Blink | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor3_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor3_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer3_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer3_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler3_1 = Leonardo Manco | Inker3_1 = Leonardo Manco | Colourist3_1 = C. Fidler | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle3 = Senyaka | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Sri Lanka Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor4_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor4_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer4_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer4_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler4_1 = Kalman Andrasofszky | Inker4_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist4_1 = J. Roberts | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle4 = Mortis | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mortis Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Axel Alonso | Editor5_2 = Jeanie Schaefer | Editor5_3 = Jody LeHeup | Writer5_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer5_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Inker5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Colourist5_1 = Mateus Santolouco | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | StoryTitle5 = Eliphas | Synopsis5 = Eliphas rises out of his grave, turned into a demonic vampire by Selene. He returns to Rome, where he finds another family in his former home. He then then learns that the family is descended from Mascius and his ex-wife Aurelia seven hundred years ago, before angrily massacring them. Seeking Selene, he caused a plague in Rome, to cover for his real purpose -- to reacquire the dagger Selene gave him to reap entire cities of souls. Throughout the ages, Eliphas, changing his name to Eli Bard, had been searching for a means to appease Selene. He first sought to sacrifice the anti-mutant zealots the Purifiers, before he discovered the Technarchy. Using the transmode virus, dug up an Apache tribe and corrupted their animal gods as the Demon Bear, before presenting the virus and the resurrected Caliban to her. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blink chronologically last appeared in X-Men Vol 2 #37, where she seemingly died. * The bite marks on Wither's neck implies that Selene may have bitten him to transform him into a vampric being as shown in the X-Force comics surrounding Necrosha. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13679 }} References